PROJECT SUMMARY Established within the Sanford Research in 2011 as a part of NIH COBRE-supported (1P20RR024219- 01A2 grant) Cancer Biology Research Center, the Flow Cytometry Core maintains and supports numerous flow cytometric units designed to perform multiple cell phenotyping and characterization analyses, as well as to execute cell sorting/separation protocols. The Core delivers to its users a variety of modern flow cytometry applications and analyses. The Core also houses data analysis stations with software suits such as CellQuest, FlowJo and others, and offers comprehensive training on all its equipment. The Core is currently additionally supported by Sanford Research, and actively assists with the projects facilitated by Cancer Biology Research Center Project Leaders, other Sanford Research faculty, and by principle investigators from neighboring institutions. With Sanford Research's strong commitment to excellence in biomedical research and a consequent growth in research laboratories, the demand for Flow Cytometry Core services has exponentially growing over the last several years. As Sanford Research continues to expand into areas of basic biomedical sciences, so does our need for the state-of-the-art flow cytometry capabilities. The objective of the current application is to secure the continuation of the Core's operations, to augment and enhance Core's capabilities, while providing continuous support of the Cancer Biology Research Center. Accordingly, we propose that the Flow Cytometry Core will continue delivering quality services to all five Project Leaders of the current COBRE renewal proposal, as well as other investigators at Sanford Research, and neighboring institutions. We also intent to develop a fee-for service structure, providing for Core's self-sustainability at the end of the grant support. To achieve the above-stated objective, the following Specific Aims are proposed: 1. To continue support the flow cytometric needs of the COBRE Project Leaders and Sanford Research faculty. The Flow Cytometry Core provides investigators with on-site flow cytometry services and support, decreasing hands-on time and allowing for direct communication between investigators and Core staff. 2. To educate on novel applications; assist with efficient experimental design; help with manuscript preparation, and funding applications. Core staff personally interacts with investigators and their lab staff on all above subjects. 3. To enhance the Flow Cytometry Core infrastructure. The Flow Cytometry Core will add to its staff a new Postdoctoral Fellow who will be responsible for the direct methodological development, and implementation of flow cytometry-based experimental strategies pertinent to the specific research plans of COBRE Project Leaders, as well as for monitoring and implementing a new developments in flow cytometric methoodology. 4. To create a sustainable Flow Cytometry Core. Jointly with Sanford Research Shared Resources Committee we will develop a fee-for-service structure, allowing Core's sustainability beyond the COBRE funding period.